


И начали свой долгий путь домой

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из всех, кто когда-либо состоял в Юной лиге справедливости, Анита чаще других видела смерть, но сейчас отказывалась её принимать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И начали свой долгий путь домой

Напоследок Анита поправила одеяло со стороны Оши, вернула упавшего на пол плюшевого кролика Дону, поцеловала каждого из близнецов в нос и ушла, выключив свет и осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.

С возрастом близнецы засыпали тяжелее, конечно, но зато теперь это далеко не всегда требовало её участия. После того, как ей приходилось день за днём их укачивать, Аните даже возможность просто оставить их в комнате без присмотра казалась благословением.

Она спустилась вниз, плюхнулась на диван и устроила голову у Слобо на коленях. Лучший из клонов Лобо (лучше самого Лобо!) слушал какую-то радиопостановку, склонив голову в сторону приёмника. Анита дежурно удивилась про себя, что радиоспектакли выходят до сих пор.

― Завтра твоя очередь. Сочинишь им сказку. ― Она повела плечами, устраиваясь поудобнее, закинула ноги на подлокотник и посмотрела на бледное лицо Слобо.  
― Только если потом ты не попытаешься покалечить меня сковородкой. Я и так туго соображаю. ― Слобо нащупал её макушку и осторожно запустил руку в волосы, перебирая кудряшки тонкими пальцами.  
― Как будто я тебя когда-то била всерьёз. ― Анита рассмеялась, но тут же затихла ― на речитатив из радио наложился чужеродный резкий звук. Кто-то звонил им на домашний телефон. Анита удивлённо приподнялась и посмотрела на Слобо. Тот, даже не видя её взгляда, только пожал плечами:  
― Сто лет не слышал, чтобы кто-то звонил нам на _домашний_.  
― Вот и я о том же. ― Анита села, откинула упавшие на лоб пряди за спину, скатилась с дивана и пошла к телефону. Сняв трубку, она замялась и не сразу вспомнила, что нужно говорить, когда берёшь трубку: ― Слушаю?  
― А… Анита?

Голос Анита узнала почти сразу, хотя не слышала его уже несколько лет.

― Кэсси. ― Анита стиснула трубку пальцами. Пару лет назад Кэсси поглотили проблемы её новой команды, и она стала звонить всё реже и реже. Потом звонки прекратились вовсе. Даже когда все обзавелись мобильными телефонами, номерами они не обменялись. Анита отчаянно понадеялась, что Кэсси вспомнила её просто так. По какой-нибудь глупой сентиментальной причине решила предложить встретиться и сходить на шоппинг, или что там делают сейчас современные девчонки?

― Кэсси, ты в порядке?

Сердцем Анита уже чувствовала, что Кэсси не в порядке. Именно поэтому она и звонила. Звонила на единственный номер Аниты, который знала.

― Анита… ― Кэсси запнулась и не смогла договорить. Она всхлипнула, и сомнений не осталось: Кэсси рыдала. Аниту бросило в холод и тут же ― в жар. Кэсси на её памяти плакала всего пару раз, но никогда это не звучало так жутко. Даже когда у них на глазах погибла Троя.  
― Мо… Можно я приеду к тебе? ― выговорила Кэсси дрожащим голосом. Анита до боли закусила губу.  
― Ты где сейчас? Можешь сказать адрес? ― Она покопалась в комоде, нашла старый блокнот и простой карандаш. ― Мы приедем за тобой.  
― По… Помнишь то ка… кафе, где я в… вам с Цисси… что мы с… мы с Коном... ― Остальное утонуло во всхлипах. У Аниты по спине пробежали мурашки. В желудке будто змея свернулась.  
― Конечно, помню. Не вешай трубку только, я буду говорить с тобой, пока мы тебя не заберём. ― Анита прикрыла микрон рукой и потянулась к Слобо. Тот уже выключил радио, прислушиваясь к голосу Аниты. Он поджал губы и сцепил пальцы в замок.  
― Набери Цисси, пожалуйста. Кэсси рядом с «Хэмлис», там, где кафе-мороженное.  
― Будет сделано, ― отозвался Слобо и потянулся к своему мобильному. Анита слышала, как он выбирает голосовым набором контакт и здоровается с Цисси: «Привет, детка! Тебе уже вернули права?» 

Сама Анита опустилась на пол и опёрлась о стенку.

― Кэсси, если не можешь, то лучше не говори. Просто слушай меня, хорошо?

Анита боялась, что её голос сейчас тоже сдаст. Она поджала пальцы на ногах и постаралась вернуть себе равновесие.

Она уже догадывалась, что что-то случилось с Коном. С тем самым Коном, который пытался подсмотреть за ними, когда они переодевались и предлагал назвать Грету «Виктория Сикрет».  
С тем самым Коном, который учился на своих ошибках и взрослел у них на глазах.

― Ты слышишь меня, Кэсси? ― позвала Анита. Кэсси тихо замычала в трубку. ― Послушаешь про Оши и Дона? Это не то, что тебе хотелось бы услышать, но я оставлю слова утешения на тот момент, когда смогу заключить тебя в объятия. Хорошо?

Кэсси снова согласно замычала. Всхлипывания слышались уже реже, но скорее всего только потому, что у Кэсси не осталось сил.

Анита сделала вдох поглубже, подтянула к себе колени и начала рассказывать. Она рассказала всё, что смогла вспомнить. Всё то, что Кэсси пропустила, забыв про своих лучших подруг. Анита говорила и говорила, и в какой-то моменте с удивлением заметила, что рыдания прекратились. Кэсси, похоже, и правда немного успокоилась, слушая её голос и отвлечённые рассказы.

А потом Кэсси подобрала Цисси, и Анита наконец повесила трубку. Слобо, удивительно быстро как для незрячего оказавшись рядом, помог ей встать. Она опёрлась о его плечо, и вместе они добрели до дивана.

― Мне кажется, Кон погиб.

Слобо молча поджал губы и взял её руки в свою. Анита сжала его пальцы и подумала про Кона. Это невозможно. Они все должны были быть если не бессмертными, то практически неуязвимыми. А Кон и подавно должен был пережить их всех.

Из всех, кто когда-либо состоял в Юной лиге справедливости, Анита чаще других видела смерть, но сейчас отказывалась её принимать.

Они просидели в тишине до тех пор, пока со стороны двери послышалась возня ― у Цисси были ключи от их дома, и она сама себя впускала, если приходила слишком поздно.

Кэсси была бледной и растрёпанной. Слёз больше не было, но её глаза припухли, кончик носа покраснел, а губы были искусаны в кровь.

Они усадили её на диван, и Слобо приготовил чай, пока Цисси и Анита просто были рядом, заключив подругу в объятия. Анита почти не следила за временем, и не знала, сколько они просидели так: молча, боясь даже шевельнуться лишний раз.

А потом Кэсси попыталась что-то сказать и не смогла. Анита тут же достала коробку с салфетками, в другую руку Кэсси снова сунули чашку с чаем.

― Мы знаем, ― кивнула Анита. ― Мы знаем.  
― Я… не знаю, как мне… Не знаю… Я так… ― Она оставила чашку на столе и закрыла лицо руками, и Анита поняла: Кэсси даже выговориться сейчас не сможет.

Сначала ей нужно выплакаться. А потом, может быть, через какое-то время ей перестанет быть так больно.

В новую чашку чая она добавила ромашки и кое-чего из личных запасов, чтобы Кэсси смогла хотя бы заснуть. Это было лучшее, что сейчас они могли для неё сделать.

Когда Кэсси задремала, устроив голову на вовремя подложенной подушке, Анита укрыла её пледом, а Цисси приглушила свет. Вместе со Слобо они переместились на кухню, откуда Анита изредка поглядывала на диван в гостиной.

― А где Тим? Кон был и его лучшим другом… ― начала Анита, но Цисси только головой мотнула в ответ.  
― Бэтмен увёз его куда-то. ― Она поджала губы. ― Не думаю, что он бы сильно помог. Он только недавно похоронил свою девушку и отца.

Анита опустилась на кухонный стул и подтянула ноги к себе. Слобо нащупал её плечо и сжал, и Анита наклонила голову, прижимаясь щекой к костяшкам его пальцев.

Иногда ― не очень часто, правда, ― она злилась на Кэсси и на Тима, на Кона и на Барта. За то, что бросили их с Цисси и забыли. За то, что отвернулись от их проблем ― настоящих проблем ― и не проявили никакого участия.

А потом ― каждый раз ― она вспоминала, как опасно быть героем на самом деле. Как они рискуют каждый день.

Но даже в такие мгновения она и мысли не допускала, что однажды один из них правда умрёт.

― Она справится, ― вдруг подал голос Слобо. ― Она амазонка. И Тим справится, ― он сжал плечо Аниты чуть сильнее, будто собирался встряхнуть.

Он так делал иногда, когда хотел убедить кого-то в своей правоте.

― Они справятся, ― повторила за ним Цисси. Анита не нашла в себе сил присоединиться.

Она просто сжалась, слушая, как Кэсси заплакала во сне.


End file.
